


the genderbend song of the makai tree: a sailor moon beach and gym adventure

by Fanofeverything25



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hair Gel, Rule 63, Swimming, Wet hair, buff shenshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofeverything25/pseuds/Fanofeverything25
Relationships: Ail/An (Sailor Moon), Ail/Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minako/Hino Rei, An/Chiba Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	the genderbend song of the makai tree: a sailor moon beach and gym adventure

In the dark dank midst of darkness, two humanoid figures were discussing something mischievous. “Ail, we need more energy, the makai tree is dying,” Ann said, feeling nervous. “Fine, those superheroes need to go away for once, we will die!” Ail said, annoyed at those Senshi.  
They start going back to their apartment, going where the Makai tree stands wanting to create a new monster that will alter their enemies once and for all. “This better work Ail, this is a 50/50 chance it will or won’t,” Ann said, worried that their energy will run out. “It won’t trust me, I know it won’t,” Ail said, also feeling worried. “Yeah, but we gotta inflict a change to our enemies to level the playing field” Ann responded.  
Both of them use enough energy to make a change, little do they know it will backfire on them.”Ail, what’s happening?!” Ann says, seeing a green orb around her. “Wait, what’s going on!? This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Ail said, seeing his hair grow longer and becoming slimmer in size, his hair became wavy, and lighter in color, his eyes were bigger, his chest grew bigger, he didn’t have this look before. Ail starts to scream, “Ann! What’s going on!!” He said, in a high-pitched voice. “I don’t know!” Ann said, seeing her hair grow shorter, she becomes buff, with eyes as cold as ice, she gets in a T-shirt and jeans, “I'm a boy!?” She screamed, she touched her hair, feeling hair gel, “Hair gel?! No way!! I’m a boy now?!” She screams touching her hair. Ann touches her arms, feeling biceps, “Biceps?! I can't be buff now!!” She screamed looking at Ail who was a girl, “You’re a girl?!” “You’re a boy?!” They screamed, looking shocked. Ail looks down, “My chest! I’ve gotten breasts!?” Ail screams, shocked at his new body, he also sees Ann’s hair, “You look like a greaser that time-traveled to the present!!” He said, in shock, he walked up to her, “Hair gel?!?! Ann, you’re a boy!” He said, staring at her new body. “You have gel too!” She said, also staring. “Ail, you still look hot.” She said, not knowing why that came out of her mouth.”You look, buff, and more handsome.” He said, feeling weird. “Ail, or should I say, Alana, you look cute and hot, even hotter,” Anne said, looking at Alana up and down. Alana blushes, “Andrew...” He said, looking over at her and blushing. “Andrew let’s take this orb to the beach, see if we can find those Senshi.” He said, taking the cardian with them.


End file.
